What if?
by Lexdian
Summary: At the end of Sonic Adventure 2 Shadow falls to the earth. What if Sonic and Shadow changed places? How will they recover? Who will save the world? Slight swearing, betrayal and murder. Enjoy! Please R&R!
1. The Death

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the sonic the hedgehog characters or locations. I do, however own this what if story.**

"Come on! We gotta stop this thing Shadow!"

"Got it." _For Maria,_ he thought. Although, he couldn't figure out how he and Sonic were actually talking, as there was no air in space. This was quickly brushed aside, however. They had much bigger problems to deal with.

"**Chaos CONTROL!!" ** They both cried in unison; even in their super forms, this would take a herculean effort to accomplish. They braced themselves.

"Shadow...-nnn- need a little help!..."

"We'll get through this...just keep pushing it back!!"

Thunderously, the great ARK came to a halt, averted from its plummet to earth. It had stopped. Unfortunately, Sonic hadn't.

"No! Don't give up on me now faker..."

His golden aura was quickly dissipating and his eyes were slowly closing...but still Sonic chuckled weakly at that insult/joke.

"Ha... you're gettin' good Shad..."

"_**NO!!!" **_ It was both a mental scream and a physical one, deafening and rage filled.

Shadow tried desperately to catch up with his ever falling body, but he wasn't fast enough. Never fast enough.

_Never fast enough..._

That was a week ago. It haunted him in his dreams...how could he fail a true hero? If this is what life truly was, it was hopeless.

But through all this, Shadow couldn't help thinking that his grief paled in comparison to those who knew Sonic deeply. After all he had only known Sonic a few days, and he was consumed by sorrow. Shadow closed his eyes, and fitfully and reluctantly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**-Flashback-**

_Shadow silently made his way back to the observation deck, keeping his head staring at the floor as he moved on._

"_Shadow! Nice one!"_

_His faced cringed at Tails' voice. How would he tell them?_

"_Where's my beloved Soniku? Is he hiding again?_

_Everyone started laughing. They won't be soon, thought Shadow._

"_I..." Shadows voice quivered uncertainly. " Have to say something..." _

_Knuckles caught the pain in Shadow voice and immediately signalled everyone to hush._

"_What is it, Shadow?"_

"_Knuckles...um...Sonic fell..."_

_The echidna was clearly confused, as were everyone else._

_He...helped me stop the ARK...but he lost his power...he fell toward the Earth..."_

_Now they knew what he meant. And they all fell deathly silent, horrified at the truth laid before them._

"_I tried to...rescue him...wasn't fast enough..."_

_Upon saying this, Shadow fell to his knees._

_Amy was the first to speak. Despite sobbing and shaking out of shock, she managed to be heard._

"_You Bastard!...y-you let him...fall because you were jealous of him!"_

"_Amy...I never...I'm sorry..."_

**-End Flashback-**

It had been a tough week. Surprisingly, Tails took him in, believed in him. But the wound were still fresh. Tails was a nervous wreck, Shadow couldn't sleep, and judging by the way that no-one had seen or heard from Knuckles in a week he was definitely taking it badly.

Shadow couldn't help but think...

_Who will save the world now?_


	2. Aftershock

**Lexdian: Hey guys! Say hi, Shadow...**

**Shadow: Say hi!**

**Lexdian: You, by far, are much more immature than Sonic. I'm gonna get HIM to do the disclaimer next time.**

**Shadow: What? You bastard! Chaos Spear! Huh? What the hell? You should be dead!**

**Lexdian: Yeah... you ARE a fictitious character...you can't do jack... So, will you do the bloody disclaimer?**

**Shadow: Fine, fine (stupid human) Lexdian does not own anything to do with Sonic (thank god) but it REALLY annoys him.**

**Lexdian: Anyways... Enjoy! P.s: If you have any comments, review me! If you like writing, review me!**

"...reports of a missing sonic the hedgehog..." Announced the reporter.

"Dammit! Let it die!" Growled Shadow, before realising that was the wrong choice of words, as Tails suddenly strode out.

Shadow sighed. He didn't want Tails to be upset as it was his generosity that had allowed shadow to stay in the city in the first place. The only reason he didn't leave was the fact that G.U.N were still looking for him. But right now he didn't care. He needed to run.

* * *

The echidna stood silently next to the master emerald. Never again would he let the power of the emerald be perverted to hurt him, or his friends. His mind had been playing on Sonic for the last week, and he wanted it to stop. It played through their first meeting to their unintentional goodbye. And it hurt. So he would never forsake his duty again.

"You should really take a break, Knux."

"I can't, Rouge... I owe it to Sonic. He was a good guy and his memory doesn't deserve to be just forgotten. I MUST protect the chaos emeralds."

She handed him the cup of coffee he asked for, and wondered how hard Knuckles was really taking this.

"Wouldn't he want you to be happy as well?"

As she said this, her hand had intentionally brushed against his.

"Rouge..."

It was time to open up. He knew this, even though his mind screamed at him to hold back, but to no avail.

"I...just want my buddy back, you know? He was so heroic...I wanna do him justice so everyone is safe...he would want that, Rouge."

* * *

Amy had been sick several times today, and she wasn't sure she was done yet. The pain was unbearable like her heart had been ripped out. The only feeling left was sadness. But still something slept inside her. Hatred.

**A/N: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! I love these cliffhanger endings...stay TUNED!!! Oh wait...this isn't a T.V show. Damn!!! Like I said you wanna criticise me? Annoy me? Or just need someone to listen? Well review me! Please...with a cherry on top?**


	3. Murder and consequences

**Sonic: Cowabunga dudes! This is the third part of the what if continuity...enjoy!!**

**Lexdian: See? He IS more mature than Shadow! Ha! I win, Shads!**

**Shadow: No you don't. Chaos blast!**

**Lexdian: Like I said before, you're fictitious, you are powerless...Mwa ha ha!!! **

**Shadow: Not when I have the Chaos Emeralds...**

**Lexdian: Damn!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!**

**BOOOM!!!!!!**

**Lexdian: Well played worthy adversary...**

"Shadow the hedgehog, you are under arrest! Put your hands up!"

All he wanted was to run. Was that illegal? No. Although working with a megalomaniac is, he conceded.

"I don't want any trouble, officers."

"You should'a thought about that earlier, hedgehog."

"Leave him alone."

"Tails? What are you doing here? Get to safety! They don't have any qualms about shooting you!"

"No."

He then did something utterly surprising. He pulled out a gun.

"I'm not gonna lose any more friends!"

"Tails! Don't do this! You'll regret it, just like I did!"

"No-one else will get hurt."

And he pulled the trigger. It seemed like everything was in slow motion... the officer collapsing to the ground, Tails just fully realising what it was like to kill... Shadow closed his eyes, to block out the world. Was all this his fault? Did his failure to stop Sonic cause this nightmare to begin? Undoubtedly. He would have to put it right.

* * *

She held him close. She had to. He was so distraught and he needed someone. That someone was Rouge.

"Knuckles, you're gonna be okay. I'm gonna make sure of it."

"Rouge..." Was all the echidna could force out of his brain. It was all that remained.

She wanted desperately to understand what Knuckles was going through, but it was impossible. Knuckles and Sonic had known each other since late childhood and bonds like that were strong. It was no wonder he had taken this extremely badly.

"Knux...relax. I'll guard this. You go home and watch the TV or something."

"Mm-kay. I'd like that."

She would actually guard the emerald this time, instead of trying to steal it. She owed him this.

Knuckles shuffled into his hut and switched the TV on. Nothing much to watch. As he flicked indiscriminately through the channels something caught his attention...something about Tails.

"...gunned down by a Miles 'Tails' Prower...Reported that a hedgehog and a kitsune fled the scene..."

He needed to tell Rouge. Quickly.

* * *

"You won't escape that easily, Shadow. I'm coming for you. And you will pay."

Amy had let that fragment rage overwhelm her, consume her mind and body. It had given her strength and a reason to live.

Her once pink and joyous house had become a shrine dedicated to the memory of Sonic and the annihilation of Shadow. The news feed had informed her of Shadow and Tails' escape. They defiled his memory. They had to die.

**A/N: You like? If there's anything you'd like to see, review me! I really value your input and ideas... so please review me!**


	4. Profound

"We need an emerald. **NOW**."

As Shadow and Tails sped through the grimy, sodden backstreets, an unknown figure stood on the rooftops watching, waiting. He didn't notice this though as the only thing he could focus on was getting him and Tails out of there and the only thing he could hear was blood pounding its way through his ears. _**THWUM. THWUM.**_

_What am I gonna do? I don't want Tails to get hurt because of me and what the hell I feel all light and everytingsgettingbrighterandthegroundisgettingcloserthatswierd... _

He was down, Face down in the effluence that was strewn in the gutter. Cold. Injured. Tails slowly approached the silent figure.

"Shadow?"

Suddenly the figure emerged from the dark alley. It was none other than Amy.

"I hit him with a powerful tranq, Tails. Now move!"

"Or what Amy? You gonna shoot me too? Is that gonna make it better?"

"It might..."

"No. It won't. Do you think Shadow wanted Sonic to die? The only person like him? His brother in arms?"

"But he... w-was jealous..."

"He wasn't. He respected Sonic. They were both so similar."

"Oh g-god...wha-what have I d-done...?"

She proceeded to burst into tears. They ran down her soft face like morning dew. And Tails only said one thing.

"He lives on in our hearts."

And at that, she smiled through her veil of sadness.

* * *

Much later mumbled expletives could be heard from Amy's house and even though the usually cheery girl was happy to greet he neighbours, she hadn't been seen for nearly a week. Inside though, it was a different story.

Pink hung across the walls. It was unbearable. It was too cheery. As Shadow pulled himself up from the remains of a once pink chair, he heard voices in the kitchen. He carefully listened.

"Amy...you've got to talk to him!"

"But what if he freaks out and tries to hurt me?"

"He won't. Not without a reason."

"What about drugging him? Trying to kill him?"

"He'll understand."

She unsteadily made her way across the room, to Shadow.

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to be sorry. It affected us all."

He tried his best to show her a smile, but he failed.

For moments they stared across at each other, not knowing what to say. Emerald eyes gazed in to two shining rubies.

_The pain contained within his ruby eyes_

_He hides behind his cold and lonely guise_

_Created to protect or to destroy?_

_Pretends to be cool, but easy to annoy_

_Tell me Shadow, what are your hopes and fears_

_Have they all lasted for 50 hate-filled years?_

_Ebony hedgehog, you know how to love?_

_And yet you strike down like death from above_

_The pain contained within his ruby eyes_

_He hides behind his cold and lonely guise_

They were lost for words, silenced by each other's presence. And not for the first time in either of their lives they felt a profound connection.

"Shadow, we gotta leave soon."

"Wha-? Sorry Tails. Amy, we gotta go and get away from this damn mess."

"No."

"What?"

"I won't have it. You can both stay here until you get an emerald, and then we could all leave."

"I thought you had commitments."

"This place has too many memories."

Shadow couldn't suppress his smile.

"That sounds great. Doesn't it Tails?"

"Yeah. I'm cool with it."

It was funny, mused Amy. She had never seen him smile before. And he had the most wonderful smile.

Meanwhile something plotted. It smiled, not a wonderful uplifting smile, but a truly disgusting unpleasant maniacal grin. It had made the discovery of the century.

* * *

**More cliffhangers! Cower in fear!**


	5. Nightmares

**I forgot to do the disclaimers last time, so I want to say I do not own Sonic. This applies to this entire story. Also, trivia: That poem I wrote for the last chapter uses an Iambic Pentameter, if you wanted to know. Also, even if you posted a comment, feel free to post again as I would love feedback on how you like my tale... Now, ENJOY!**

_Shadow... _

_It's all right, I know._

_He pulled her closer and was about to kiss her._

_Their lips inched ever closer and had nearly met-_

**BRINNGGGG!!!!!!**

Amy rubbed her head and slowly awoke.

_That was a good dream..._

She muttered a few choice expletives under her breath and wandered downstairs.

The doorbell was ringing franticly and was, quite frankly, beginning to give her a headache.

She slowly opened the door as the last time someone came round this early tried to rob her. Unfortunately for them, she had her Piko Piko hammer close to hand and they both woke up with some rather nasty headaches at the police station.

"Knuckles? What are you doing here?"

"Do you know where Tails and Shadow are? I know you hate Shadow, but he needs-"

He had just caught a glimpse of Shadow sleeping on the couch.

"Oh...right...is Tails here too?"

"Yeah."

She wasn't in the mood for explanations. She had just been interrupted form the best dream she'd had in a long time and she was really pissed off. Partly because that dream wasn't real, and partly because it had been interrupted.

Strangely, Rouge followed. Amy wasn't sure for the past year whether they had a relationship, but now it seemed blindingly clear.

"Are...you two...?"

Rouge blushed. The answer was an obvious one. Knuckles decided, against his better judgement, to speak up.

"Kinda...yeah..."

He smiled at Rouge. The real killer for Amy was the fact that they were both so happy and yet it seemed they were seeking out sadness. Were they insane?!

* * *

_He was being chased. He knew it. He could almost feel them. He had to run and asses the threat. Only then could he make a reasonable decision of what the best course of action would be._

_He readied himself and then he sped off into the light. But no matter how fast he was, the light would not get any closer...he was drowning in the inky blackness, it was smothering his soul._

_And only as he was taking his final breaths, did he see his assailant. It was himself! He looked down at his fur, and to his horror he was cobalt!_

"_Bye Sonic...I'm gonna take everything you had and use it as my own...your friends...your girl...have fun dying, faker._

_Shadow smirked before he sped off into the night._

"**Aaaghh!" **

"Shadow, what happened?

"Fuck..."

His breathing was heavy and scattered. Amy just wanted to hold him, but she held herself back. She knew he wouldn't want that.

"Amy...it was just a bad dream. I'll be fine."

Just then he noticed Knuckles and Rouge in the next room transfixed by each other.

He raised a conspicuous eyebrow in puzzlement. Amy caught his meaning and said,

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it either. They wanted to find you and Tails but they just have."

"So they heard then."

"A hero shooting and killing a police officer? It's been on every news channel continuously since it happened."

"Anything on any chaos emeralds?"

"Sorry, no."

Shadow would have got up, but he noticed something about to smash through the wall.

"**DOWN!"**

**So you like my new direction...? Don't worry I'll post a new chapter when I finish orchestrating my master plan. In my original version, Amy was the villain, but...I decided on something far worse. Get prepared as this story is about to take another dark turn in a few chapters...**

**Also please R&R!!!**


	6. Battle

**BOOM!!!**

The whole front of the house had been decimated. One figure stood in front of them unconcerned with the destruction it had just caused.

"Oops. Did I forget to knock?"

It looked like Metal Sonic. Except it had been majorly advanced since their last encounter. (It was actually Neo Metal Sonic, but they didn't know that yet.)

"Amy, get the others out of here. I'll deal with him."

"But Shadow, I-"

"No buts. Get out."

"What happened to you, rust bucket?"

It was Knuckles.

"Well, echidna, I have broken free from my slavery to become a true being. To become the real Sonic. However, I see that Sonic has been eradicated, so I will get my revenge on you, and then the "good" doctor.

Shadow was confused at this point. He didn't know that Sonic had a robotic counterpart, an opposite number. But now he saw why Sonic had despised robotics so much.

"Excuse me; robot, you **WILL NOT** hurt my...friends."

As he said this, he smiled at Amy.

And then, they charged toward one another. Engines hummed to life and hover shoes rose above the carpet. Azure against onyx. Just like the old days.

Amy and the others had trouble too; robots had descended from the unusually overcast sky. The only option was to run. The ones that stood in their way were no match for Amy's hammer, though.

* * *

"Shadow, I'm afraid we haven't been properly acquainted. I am... Neo Sonic. Far superior to the organic version."

While this was said, Shadow and Neo were busy throwing punches and dodging, each trying to outmanoeuvre the other. Unfortunately, Neo decided on another tactic; shooting energy.

"Crap!"

He could hear the energy charging up; crackling with a foreboding menace. He kicked Neo away from him and just managed to avoid the shots of purified chaos energy and use them for his own ends.

"Chaos spear!"

The energy slammed into Neo; he wasn't expecting that. He modified his battle protocols to deal with Shadow's chaos abilities.

"I'm called the Ultimate Life Form for a reason, you two bit copy."

Even though he was a robot, Shadow could detect that his comment had gotten a rise out of Neo. Shadow was truly perplexed; why attack Amy? He would definitely have to ask her.

Suddenly, Neo charged toward Shadow, giving the advantage back to the onyx hedgehog. Shadow quickly moved out of the way, and Neo crashed into the ground with a deafening crunch. Deciding this would be a good way to get rid of his metallic adversary, he lifted a metal support of a wrecked wall and he thrusted it through Neo's head and his CPU, disabling him.

"That look suits you; stay down there."

But Shadow suddenly realised he had bigger problems. Robots surrounded him and had nearly engulfed the smouldering remains of Amy's house.

_I hope she has insurance..._

"You WILL die hedgehog."

"Whatever."

He was hopelessly outnumbered. The only option was to escape. The bottom of his hover shoes glowed, and he forced a path through the robots. In a red flash, he was gone.

* * *

However, in a far off laboratory, the commanding chief smiled.

"How is the project going?"

"It's nearly ready, sir."

"Wonderful! Soon we will have those pests under our control...all of them."

* * *

**More dark happenings are soon to come. As per usual, R&R please. If you want any characters to be included, just PM me!**


	7. Lovin' life

He ran on through the thronging crowds, but he was trapped in the metropolis. He'd been seen too many times already, so if he returned to his friends they would all be caught by the iron fisted G.U.N.

He nearly crashed into several people but he didn't notice; to him, it was white noise. He had bigger things to worry about.

The **THUM THUM **of the helicopter came round the corner before the war machine did. He had an advantage; he didn't want to lose it and he didn't want to hurt these soldiers. His quarrel was with their supreme commander.

"Shadow; surrender now and we will allow you to live. Continue to run or fight will result in execution. Submit!"

Fight? Ha! Shadow had already been exhausted with his fight with Neo; and he was only temporarily out of commission.

"You don't surrender?" came the voice of the commander from the helicopter. "Fine. Men, open fire!"

Bullets whizzed past Shadow's head. He had to escape, but the G.U.N. units were slowly surrounding him. He couldn't avoid them forever, though. He heard a missile launch from its pedestal. Homing. Locking. Shooting toward him. So he stopped; the missile overshot and took out a few G.U.N. jeeps.

"I surrender."

"What? Do my ears deceive me Shadow?"

"You heard me."

"Tase him."

"Wha-"

And it all went black.

* * *

The lights were white and sterile. He wished for the soft lights of Amy's house. He wished for her. Her green eyes. Her soft pink quills, her... What was he thinking? Did he...? It wasn't possible...and it faded into darkness again.

Cold. Hard. His back hurt and he wanted some aspirin. Crap. His head was ringing like a bell, he was in a research facility (as far as he could tell), was being held prisoner, just discovered his love for Amy Rose. Such a great day. He loved his life.

"Welcome Shadow...welcome to project Sonic!!

* * *

"Work quicker! G.U.N. are closing in, Tails!"

"Knuckles, screaming at Tails will definitely **NOT** help."

Amy was doing her very best to keep the urge to hit Knuckles with her hammer under control. She had just run half a mile, was desperately trying to avoid the armed forces, and was subconsciously worrying about Shadow. She loved her life.

Suddenly the tornado hummed into life.

"Guys...I just hope these repairs I made work..."

"They will Tails."

He smiled a hurried smile at Amy before climbing in the cockpit. Even though they had just travelled half a mile, Rouge was pacing up and down restlessly at the fact she was being hunted down by her former friends.

The door of the work shop collapsed as if it were paper. But it was reinforced steel. G.U.N. must have been alerted to their presence. But how?

"Sorry guys..."

"Rouge? You fucking bitch!"

Amy was about to lunge when she noticed the red dots appearing on her pink dress.

"Amy they only want Tails. You two are free to leave."

And then Amy lunged.

Black.

* * *

"What...project Sonic?"

"Shadow...these are androids based on Sonic. They will hunt down and destroy threats to our collective security. Like you, Shadow."

"Two questions... to make an android you need the original to clone from...and two...you don't have the tech or experience to make these androids...who are you working with?

"Good question, Shadow..."

The voice was familiar...no! He was a psycho!

A figure emerged from the shadows. It wore a red jacket with straps, long black trousers and wore and indefatigable grin. Its name was Ivo Robotnik, more commonly known as Doctor Eggman.

**Sorry for the long time between instalments, I was slacking off (no surprise there...). I hope you like this action oriented episode...and as usual send your comments to me!! ^_^**

**I DO NOT own Sonic...Damn...**


	8. Captured

**I've been lazy again, I know... still, I've been doing a bit of research...into (da-da DAHN!!) the Shadamy relationship...(Who knew hedgehogs were more erotic than most humans...) but don't worry...no sex here...**

**P.s. If my laziness is annoying you, tell me.**

**P.p.s. I do not own Sonic or any related products or subsidiaries... ******

* * *

"Project Sonic...? That is** not** possible."

"Shadow, dear boy, you of all people should know that things are not what they appear."

"Tell me about the project."

"I shall entertain you, if you allow me, with my twisted story of our current events."

* * *

Amy's head HURT. It felt like she had been hit with her own hammer. Remembering the events that had taken place only a few hours ago, she probably had been.

Knuckles was across the grey, featureless cell, apparently in deep meditation. She knew not to disturb him for three reasons.

1) He was probably thinking about how Rouge had betrayed him and the others.

2) He might have been trying to think a way out of the cell. While he may have lacked mental dexterity, Echidnas were extremely good at getting themselves out of tight situations.

3) The last time someone had disturbed him, he chased them halfway around his island before proceeding to beat them up, and Amy didn't want another headache.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Knuckles opened his eyes.

"Amy, Shadow's in this place too. If me and you can escape and reach him, we may have a chance of taking this installation down. We need to search for weak points in the structure of the walls."

Amy smiled. She wanted to find Shadow, and get out of here as quickly as possible.

* * *

From what Shadow had gathered from his conversation with the' good doctor', Robotnik had found Sonic near death and had bargained with G.U.N. for immunity from prosecution for his services. The only other thing he knew was that Sonic was cloned and the clones had been installed with cybertronics to regulate them and their powers. Great. He didn't know what G.U.N intended to do with this 'Sonic Army' but it didn't bode well. He had to escape and rescue Sonic.

Metal Sonic had been repairing himself for hours. That organic hedgehog had defeated him, but only temporarily. Now he knew what to expect, his battle plan would be suitably adapted to face the crimson hedgehog. And destroy him. Neo relished in the thought of doing what his organic counterpart could never do; dispose of Shadow the Hedgehog. A metallic grin flashed across his face. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**Sorry that this was incredibly short; I have writers block. Any comments then post a review!!!**

**Please...I'm getting lonely...**


	9. Dreaming

**I have been very lazy, I know, but to the patient few who actually like this story, this is gonna be an extra long chapter!! ^_^**

**I do not own Sonic...Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

It played through his head. Endlessly. Continuously. Space. The ARK. Shadow... but what tormented him most was the falling. Falling through the inky blackness of space. Infinite. Lost forever? Was he dead? But if he was dead, how could he be thinking this? It flicked across his mind. A mysterious image laughing, with a wide unpleasant grin. Who was it? Where was it? Where was he? In purgatory, between the realms of life and death? He knew he'd die someday...but so soon? He had so much he wanted to do and see, to feel and experience. Some thing was creeping up on him. He could feel it. A burning fire. To fight the emptiness that consumed him. A mindless rage.

And somewhere in the bowels of the fortress, an unconscious hand twitched. And it broke its chains.

* * *

(5 minutes earlier)

"Amy. I found it. A weak link in the cell. Give me a minute or so and we'll be able to find Shadow."

Knuckles gingerly tapped the wall. He stopped for a second judging how much force would need to be applied.

"Hurry up, Knux. We're not getting any younger."

"Right."

And with that he slammed his fist through the wall.

* * *

(Present)

Shadow cast his eyes downward. The alarm had just gone off. He wondered who would be stupid enough to try and escape a top secret government facility. Possibly a Sonic android? It could have malfunctioned.

A fleck of dark blue sped past his cell. Definitely an android.

"Where's the exit monkey boy? I don't like confined spaces."

Remarkable. The android sounded almost exactly like Sonic. If a little more hoarse.

"Shadow, stop being an emo or I'll hit you real hard."

Shadow looked up quizzically.

"Sonic...you're dead..."

"Not so emo-kid. Just in an induced coma. Now stop feelin' sorry for yourself or I will be forced to put your face through that wall. Got it?"

Sonic seemed different. His fur was darker, he was more aggressive and he seemed to relish at the thought of others pain. It was understandable, though. Sonic loved freedom and putting him in a coma was a sure way to piss him off. Shadow grinned. He wanted to see where this would go.

"Ok. Wanna see what kind of trouble we can get into?"

Sonic smirked.

"Sounds like a plan."

Shadow's shoes powered up and they sped off into the base.

* * *

"Hurry up Knux!"

However, he was too busy fighting the G.U.N beetles.

"It's not my fault someone set the alarm off is it Amy?"

"Who do you think set it off?"

"Shadow, but he'll be long gone by now. He doesn't even know we're here."

"Well...let's get Tails and get out of this hellish place."

"Commander, I have just lost the basis for our super weapons! I want answers!"

"You are not the one to do the questioning here Robotnik! Find them and destroy them if needs be!"

Ivo smirked. He had been waiting for this moment for a long while. The base was in disarray and all the G.U.N troops were focused on the escapees.

"The only one who will be destroyed, sir, is you."

And Ivo shot the commander. He grabbed the intercom and began to speak.

"My name is Ivo Robotnik, and from this moment forward, G.U.N answers to me."

* * *

A voice rang through the intercom startling the two hedgehogs.

"My name is Ivo Robotnik, and form this moment forward, G.U.N answers to me."

Sonic and Shadow glanced at each other. If Robotnik was in charge of G.U.N the outcome could be disastrous; he could launch an invasion of the world and he couldn't be stopped. The androids had two clear purposes. One, to bluff his way into G.U.N, and two, to distract the world's heroes from his bigger scale invasion. He had to be stopped. They changed their direction and focused on the battle ahead.

* * *

**Yeah...this is the first inclusion of Dark Super Sonic. I thought it would be appropriate since it only happens in the Sonic X universe, but he's an interesting character. Any comments? You know what to do...**


	10. Simple!

**Ohh... writers block and studies...I can't take it!!! Sorry for the delay but I was trying to piece this together in my mind...anyways...the adventure draws to a close; the enemy revealed...and a battle ahead...enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!**

Shadow and the very annoyed azure hedgehog sped through the maze-like complex, unsure of where to go. However, their purpose was clear; stop Robotnik at any cost. It was clear he was planning a mass take over with the extensive forces of G.U.N.

Suddenly sonic androids caught up with the searching heroes. They must have been on the right track if Robotnik's beloved abominations were trying to stop them from reaching the end of the corridor.

Sonic smirked evilly at Shadow as they effortlessly avoided the minions' attacks.

"Shad, lets lose these bozo's..."

And they unexpectedly stopped in the middle of the corridor. As the systems of the androids could not compute this, they suddenly shut down.

"Good riddance. The good doctor is presumably at the end of the corridor. Shall we?"

"...Whatever you say Shad."

* * *

Amy and Knuckles were knee deep in ordinary G.U.N units. And they really didn't need this. All they wanted to do was to rescue Tails, escape from this hellish place and maybe grab a coffee on the way home. They did NOT want to be fighting hundreds of G.U.N beetles and getting lost. Unfortunately this was exactly what was happening.

"Where the hell is Tails?!"

"Calm it Amy, I can feel his presence very close. Just a few doors down!"

Amy forced herself through the beetles' fire and narrowly slipped through the doors that lead to Tails. How unlucky then, that one of Robotnik's elite battle robots was guarding Tails, and sensing Amy's presence, activated, and said only this:

"I am 42689761. You will die by my hand."

"Ohhhh...phooey. I mean, shit."

* * *

"Welcome dear boy. I see imprisonment has done nothing for your complexion."

"Shut up, old man. Surrender and die."

"Didn't you say that wrong?"

"You really pissed him off, Robotnik."

Shadow stepped closer to the contraption that the scientist was currently residing in. It was of course, red, and had at least twelve cannons attached to it. It was an advanced version of G.U.N's Heavy Dog.

"Shad, any chaos emeralds?"

"'fraid not."

"Then let's do this The Old Fashioned Way!!!"

And with that they charged into battle with the behemoth. A kick there, a shot there, neither side could gain an advantage over the other, until Shadow picked Sonic up and threw him, feet first, into the glass cockpit that contained the twisted academic.

And the glass shattered.

And the shards flew into Robotnik.

And his heart stopped beating.

And the blood gushed.

And Sonic only smiled.

They made their way out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy had her own crisis.

The doors opened once again and Knuckles stepped in.

"He- What the hell is that?"

"I am your doom."

"Fuck."

"That's exactly what I thought."

It loomed over them. It was like a huge robotic gorilla with guns. Standing at ten foot, it was, to say the least, intimidating.

It guns cocked just as Amy threw her Piko-Piko hammer at its head. It shot its laser pistol erratically, and little did it know that Knuckles had silently glided upon its back, looking for an opening in its armour.

Suddenly the beast managed to grab Amy in one of its enormous hands. She vainly tried to escape its clutches. It was literally squeezing the life out of her.

Then strangely its eyes lost their glow and it fell to the ground, releasing Amy at the same time. Knuckles popped out from behind the monstrosity, holding a motherboard and grinning.

They gingerly picked up Tails and left.

**You like?? I hope you did. If you wanna see me write another Sonic story or anything else, send me your suggestions and I'll think about it. I'm a gent like that. Anyways, thank you all for reading my story, much appreciated. Catch ya on the flipside you wonderful people!**


	11. Epilogue

He really struggled to absorb the events since his death.

"SO... lemme get this straight... Shadow and Amy are goin' out... where the hell did that come from??!!"

"Well...she kinda wanted to kill me, realised she was wrong, took me and Tails in, I fought metal Sonic and after the whole complex thing, I asked her out."

"Right..."

It had been two months since project Sonic, but Amy had just plucked up the courage to tell Sonic of her relationship with Shadow. She didn't know whether he would freak out, or get angry. But Shadow understood. She did have a crush on Sonic for years. It could have been hard. Very hard with someone as stubborn as Sonic.

Sonic smiled.

"I'm free!!! No more obsession!"

He promptly ran around the city block seven times.

_**Flashback**_

_It had been a mere two hours since they escaped that monstrosity of a complex._

"_Amy, if I knew you were there, I would have found you."_

_Shadow was entranced by Amy's emerald orbs. Somehow they had managed to gain a little privacy near the Master Emerald. _

"_Shadow, I know you would have. Because...I feel exactly the same way."_

_He smiled. He was overjoyed. She LOVED him! _

_Their faces drew close, and their lips touched, obscuring the perfect sunset of angel island._

* * *

Shadow waited. He had taken Sonic to a restaurant in the hope that if he did get mad, he would compose himself. He didn't, however, expect...this.

"I'm free, uh huh, oh yeah..."

Sonic was the most immature person he had ever met.

* * *

**Greetings! I know I said the last chapter would be the end, but I couldn't resist writing Sonic's reaction to Amy leaving him alone. Excelsior! ^_^**


End file.
